


New Beginning

by TheLoneRaven909 (orphan_account)



Series: New Beginning Series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought badly of Gamzee. Ever.</p><p>Sure, he screwed up in the past and killed a lot of his friends, and the past is the past. Right? But now, you're pretty darn scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A Great? Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> //okay so, this is focused mainly on John and Gamzee, and their relationship. it may/will end up with love. there's a reason this is mature, okay?  
> but there will be sightings of the other characters later on. i don't know how far this will go, but i'm having fun so far!  
> enjoy!//

You never thought badly of Gamzee. Ever. Sure, he screwed up in the past and killed a lot of his friends, and the past is the past. Right? But now, you're pretty darn scared.

                   It's been about a year since everyone banded together and killed Jack Noir. Both Suburb sessions were over. And the remaining players had finally found a planet suitable for both species. New Earth was a planet meshed together with Earth and Alternian customs. The trolls kept several of their customs, such as hives, buckets, and other silly stuff like that. But the most important thing was that _blood color didn't matter anymore._ Trolls like Karkat were no longer hated for what ran through their veins. Even better, all the kids got to live in their own houses-or hives- and life went on as normal. Although, it was pretty lonely on a planet with only a handful of kids. Actually, you weren’t kids anymore. Everyone was averaged at about sixteen to eighteen, with Equius as the youngest and Gamzee as the oldest. Anyway, as you were saying, you were pretty darn scared. For lots of reasons. It all started when you moved into your own house.

 

        _"looks fucking normal to me, John," Dave had told you. "yeah!!! It looks great!" Jade had reassured you with a hug. Rose and Kanaya offered to repaint it, to add some color, but you wanted it to be the exact way it was before Suburb ever happened. Before Dad died. Your friends were worried that you wouldn't be able to handle it. But you would always shrug it off and giggle. That was your specialty. Hiding everything behind a goofy smile. Not even Dave saw past it. "they were right," you told yourself later that night. You definitely could not handle it. The nightmares were too much. The kitchen broke you down in seconds. That room, the shaving cream, his hat on the hanger, all of it was too much. So you called Rose and told her._

_"Rose," your own voice scared you._

_"Yes, John? What's wrong?" your friend's voice provided a tiny smidgen of comfort._

_"I can't do it. You were right. I can't stay here." She told you everything would be okay, and that you would be moved out soon._

_The next morning, your house was gone. Kanaya said it was best if you kept all sources out of your reach. The two began asking you about new house designs. You chose a bright blue house with lots of windows and tall walls. But the nightmares did not stop. Even in this brand new house, you couldn't make a sandwich without bursting into tears. That's when you realized it wasn't the house. It was you. You couldn't do this alone. Couldn't be alone. Eventually you told Rose again. New plans. You were gonna have to move in with someone else. Problem was, no one was offering. Kanaya and Rose simply couldn't, though you knew they loved you anyway. Nepeta and Equius refused. They had their rights. So did Dave and Terezi, although Dave knew you understood. Everyone who had someone else refused. You had lost hope. "Maybe the nightmares weren't that bad," you had told your lady friends. They wouldn't give up though._

_Not until that day when you were told to pack your things. "You Have A Roommate To See," Kanaya had told you, handing you a packed bag. No one said anything as you were driven to this new house. Or should you say, Hive. A troll? you had thought. "who would agree to letting me stay?" you finally asked. Rose's reply was quiet as she led you up the purple stairs. "Gamzee Makara agreed, John. He is happy to have a roommate." Gamzee. When you had heard his name, your heart stopped. Wasn't he the one who killed almost all the trolls in their session? The crazy juggalo?_

 

And here you are now, standing at his doorstep. Kanaya had told Gamzee everything. So he knew you were a wimp. You just hope he doesn't laugh at you.


	2. Chapter Two: Time To Be Brave!...Or Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, face to face-well to be honest face to shoulder- with Gamzee Makara.  
> and for some reason, you really want to cry.

 

                       "Wait, guys!" You watch as Kanaya and Rose hightail it out of sight. Really? How could they just _leave_  you here! It's like a sick game of Ding-Dong-Ditch, accept _you're_  not the prankster this time! "Too late to walk away now," you tell yourself. Time to be brave.

 

          Fuck, wait. Nope, you changed your mind. No way in Lord's name can you do this. Nope, sorry girls, this wimp would much rather cry every night. _Much rather cry._  You bite your lip hard and turn halfway on your heel before something catches your attention.

            _Oh darn._

 

     There he is. Gamzee has opened the door to his hive before you can abscond. The second he lays eyes on you, a big,lazy grin stretches acrossed his features. "HeY tHeRe,MoThErFuCkEr. YoU'rE jOhN,rIgHt?" You take a light breath and turn back around. _Now there's no turning back._  You have to tilt your head to look at him. He's pretty darn tall. 

"Uh..yeah,heheh..I'm John!" You're still uncertain about this guy,but might as well be friendly! Then it really starts to sink in.

Here you are, face to face-well to be honest face to shoulder- with Gamzee Makara.

And for some reason, you really want to cry.

_ohmygoshdontcrydontcrydontcrydont-_

_darnit!_

 

     You feel the sting of salty tears before you see them.  The smile leaves Gamzee's face, and before you can back away he's scooped you up in his unbelievably skinny arms.You want to pull out of his grip, you want to stop crying. But there's this insanely warm feeling seeping into you, filling you up. You.. _like this._  And the tears won't stop either. You quietly sob into Gamzee's shoulder as he carries you-and your bag- inside. You can hear him whispering words of comfort, and you think it's helping? But what really helps calm you down is the fact that Gamzee's started humming, rocking you back and forth in his arms. He's so warm and soft and-is he _purring?_ You're not sure because now your mind is filled with Dad. His daily cakes, hourly shaves, monthly Karaoke parties. His hugs, his laugh. Dear Lord, you _miss your dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //longer chapter this time. poor John, ;A;  
> just let Gamzee hug you, babby.//


	3. Chapter Three: Be Brave!...Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gamzee..?"
> 
> Your voice is so quiet, you can't even hear it. You try again, louder this time. "Gamzee!"

                      By the time you wake up,it's dark outside. You look around, crystal blue eyes wide and still puffy from that crazy sobfest hours before. You're in a dark indigo sleeping block, and currently chest deep in sopor slime. It takes a while for you to remember. _Gamzee. Roommate._ You sit up, reaching for your glasses. Once they are on your face, you decide to be   ~~stupid~~  brave again.  Looks like the door to your block is open. So you muster up all of your ~~stupidity~~  bravery and call out.

 "Gamzee..?"

   Your voice is so quiet, you can't even hear it. You try again, louder this time. "Gamzee!"

                        It takes a moment, but you hear a splash, and then something that sounds like a hair dryer. In a few minutes the tall, lanky troll is standing in the doorway, smiling at you. "YoU oKaY, bRo?" His gaze softens and he saunters over to you, leaning on the edge of the -Repracoon you think?- "I oPeN tHe DoOr FoR yOu, AnD yOu SuDdEnTlY uP aNd CrY oN mE. i WaS aLl SoRtS oF wOrRiEd." You look at Gamzee, and there's something in his voice that tells you he isn't lying. You feel a blush stain your cheeks. "Oh..i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to worry you really." The expression on Gamzee's face hasn't changed. He doesn't believe you. Welp, he hasn't laughed yet, so that's good. "I'm sorry," You begin. "It's just been a long time since i've really thought about my dad...being gone.." Gamzee watches you, nodding slightly as if he understands. Of course he doesn't, you tell yourself. "BuT yOu'Re AlL uP aNd BeTtEr NoW, rIgHt BrO?" You nod. "yeah. i'm okay now." For the first time since you woke up, you realize that you didn't have any nightmares. Could Rose's theory be real? You weren't sure yet.

 

                             You see Gamzee's hand infront of your face, extended. Huh? You look up at him, then take his hand in yours cautiously. He pulls back and lifts you up out of the Repracoon, setting you on the floor. Slime drips off of you, and you bite your lip at the sudden chill. "HeRe BrO, wAsH tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg SlImE oFf In HeRe."  He points to a different block. It resembles a shower. "Okay," you tell him flatly, walking over to the block. He leaves a moment later and comes back with a towel. "CaLl Me WhEn YoU'rE dOnE, bRo." You take the towel and smile up at him. "Thanks Gamzee."

 

         He smiles back and leaves the block, closing the door behind him. Turns out, this thing is easy to manuver. It's pretty much a bathtub with a shower box around it. You turn on the water and strip out of your sticky green clothes. There's a chute labled "dirty", and you decide to drop your clothes in there. Within seconds your clothes come out of a different chute labeled "clean". And that's just what they are. How convienient. You test the water with a finger, then finding it amazingly warm, you slip into the water. Your glasses lay on the clothes and you stare up at the ceiling. Man, this troll wasn't who Dave had told you he was. Gamzee seemed nice enough to you! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //lol i don't know. are you guys liking it so far?//


	4. Chapter Four: Learn About Your Roommate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait...so Gamzee is alone too..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //hey as a writer, I've been wondering.  
> do you guys actually get anxious waiting for the next chapter? Does my work effect readers like that?//

            It doesn't take long for you to finish your bath and get dressed. You're still drying your hair when you open the door to this block and walk out of it. He told you to call him afterwards, right?

 "Hey Gamzee, i'm done now.."

               Again, your voice doesn't come out loud enough. You're about to call again when you just give up and walk down the hall. It's eerily quiet in Gamzee's hive. Oh, well you guess it's _kinda_  yours too now. You continue down the hall until it opens up into a larger block containing the kitchen, livingroom and dining room, all in one. You spot Gamzee sitting on a weird shaped purple couch. He's got his fingers in a tin pie pan. The pan is filled with steaming slime. Eww, you think to yourself. why would he _eat_  slime?

         You've been so quiet that the lanky troll hasn't noticed you enter yet. If you'd been in higher spirits, this would have been a great time to prank him. Infact, a bucketfull of gushers sure would lighten the mood. But this wrenching feeling in your gut keeps you from doing anything. You check to see if your dumb voice is working again.

    "I'm all clean now!" You put up a bright smile as indigo eyes glance your way. shit, how stupid was that! you sound like a prischooler! _"i'm all clean now,Gamzee! can you feed me a baba and send me to bed?"_ You want to kick yourself.

     "MoThErFuCkInG BiTcHtItS,BrO." One of your eyebrows lifts and he waves you over. bitchtits? what a weird word! You settle in beside Gamzee, looking at the pie tin in his hands. he looks too, then grins, sharp teeth showing from under his lips. "DoN'T WoRrY JoHn, It's jUsT A MoThErFuCkInG SlImE PiE I Up aNd bAkEd. It aIn't pOiSoN Or nOtHiNg." Slime, just as you'd guessed. You lift your gaze from the sickly green pan and look up at him. "How come you're eating it?" Karkat used to tell you about how slime shouldn't be eaten. It was like drugs, eating away holes in a Troll's head. "Won't it kill you?" Gamzee shrugs. "I DuNnO, bRo. It jUsT HeLpS Me cAlM ThE MoThErFuCk dOwN." He doesn't look like he enjoys the subject, so you decide to change it.

  "Oh, sorry." Your mind easily gets lost in thought. You had questions. Lots of them. "Hey, how come you let me stay here? I thought you would've been roomies with Tavros." Your voice was actually regulating for the first time, even though just the presence of this older Troll scares you. I mean, for Gosh sake, he looks _just_  like a clown! You watch as Gamzee stops eating and licks the remaining goo off his lips. His eyes seem to glow and the look they get...... _sadness._

        "JuSt tRyInG To hElP A BrO OuT, yA KnOw?" he sighs quietly. You bite your lip. Fuck, another bad question!You were getting nowhere with this. Gamzee probably hated you! "TaVbRo  CaN'T Be mY RoOmAtE ThOuGh, SiNcE He's aLl uP AnD TrApPeD WiTh fEfErI." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //even though Tavros is my babby, i just couldn't see him paired with Feferi. so i decided to create a scenario to where neither trolls could leave their dream bubbles. Sad, i know. But it was the only way.//


	5. Chapter Five: Be A Good Roommate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wont do.
> 
> You need to cheer Gamzee up, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am so so SO sorry for the late update! I feel horrible for leaving you guys like that! Let me explain,try to save my soul atlelast! ;-;  
> So, I got dreadfully sick for a week after my last update, which threw me off for quite awhile. Then, school kidnapped me as it drew to a close and testing began. That clammed me up for a long time, and I apologize. After that,well . I lost contact with the internet and computer altogether.  
> So no update.  
> Now-!  
> I have gotten ahold of my father's Acer Tablet, and that's what I am using now.  
> So my dear readers!  
> LET THE BLUE BERRY JAM COMMENCE!)

        You blink. Oh. No one had mentioned that before. You open your mouth to ask _why Tavros and  Feferi were trapped_ , but think against it.

**His face.**

Gamzee looks so sad right now, you bite your lip quickly before the words can leave your mouth.

"You okay, Gamzee?" Hearing the sound of your voice seems to wake him from his sad daze, because he blinks slowly and grey eyes train on blue.

"YeAh MoThErFuCkEr. Im ChIlL aS hElL,jOhNbRo." Even though his voice sounds happy, it doesn't reach his eyes.

This won't do.

You need to cheer Gamzee up, and fast.

 

In a flurry, you suddently stand up. "Can i use the kitchen for a bit, Gamzee?" His eyes follow you, and he nods. "yOu CaN uP aNd Do WhAtEvEr ThE fUcK yOu WaNt, BrOtHeR." Smiling, you take this statement and hurry to the kitchen.

 

Time to do some _serious baking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I want to apologize for spelling mistakes now, because it is VERY hard to type with a screen. UGH. I have auto correct on this as well, which is a blessing and a curse. Anyway. Try to enjoy the update and look past my hideous errors! T-T)


	6. Chapter  6: Surprise Your Roommate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe things won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So i'm just going to updates this terrible old, forgotten fanfiction. please don't cry if you notice the changes in my writing style. i missed New Beggining.)

Gamzee's kitchen was fairly easy to work in; it doesn't take long for you to whip up a nice chocolate cake. The thought of eating it yourself make you want to seriously cry. But..it's been so long since you've been in a kitchen..you missed it.   
You Cut out a slice of cake after it's been frosted, then walk back to Gamzee. Please let this work! "Here Gamzee! Have some cake!" The troll looks at it with a blank expression, then slowly he grins. " Aw ThAnKs JoHnBrO!" You feel pride swell up inside of you as he eats his slice of cake, all sadness long gone, atleast for a moment. Mission Accomplished.


End file.
